


A Messenger and a God with a Crush

by Peryton_Perch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is tired, Adamn, Alternate Universe-Immortals, Darn, Ezor Zethor and Nart would be good at eyeliner fight me, F/M, Lotor is a lovesick puppy, Veronica is nice, also if you're wondering who the first murder was that was mentioned, honestly, it was either sendak, or adam, she deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton_Perch/pseuds/Peryton_Perch
Summary: Honestly, Acxa is tired. Being a messenger goddess among other things is really hard. She is the goddess of messengers, thieves, travellers, luck, and free shipping on Amazon. She is not the goddess of unrequited love and good luck. So why are people coming to her with their stupid and petty troubles.Sure Lotor says he only tripped and when he looked up there was Allura, but Acxa knows that he fell hard for the goddess and never got up.(Or Acxa is the messenger goddess among many other things and she is extremely exhausted of Lotor’s problems.)





	A Messenger and a God with a Crush

“Surprise me.” A voice lined with fatigue said as the barista asked what drink. Luka only sighed and shook her head before heading off to prepare the regular, walking away from the messenger goddess.

“Tough week, huh?” A voice asked from behind the ruffled goddess. Said goddess turned her head, revealing dark eyes with even darker shadows under them. 

A slightly-hostile-but-not-quite-feral-grumble was all Veronica received for her efforts. The ice goddess sighed but patted the drained messenger’s back. “Tell me about your week, Acxa.” 

Luka arrived with an extra large cup of golden nectar with a tad bit of caffeine. “Thanks, Luka,” Acxa muttered with a raspy voice. The barista only nodded before taking the order of another customer. Acxa walked to the closest table, (with Veronica on her heels) the the large mug gripped in her hands and took a generous gulp. Veronica took that moment to take hold of the situation. Acxa’s hair was windblown like she just ran a marathon and she had her leather satchel by her side that she always kept on her. It looked like Acxa took an all-nighter with two cups of coffee too many.

“Well,” Acxa cleared her throat and look at Veronica, “Lotor”

 

Acxa stared at Lotor. “What is it this time.” Her voice was almost venomous. Last time Lotor looked like this, he caused the first murder. Honerva was not pleased and Allura was the first Court Judge. 

Lotor looked up from the chair he was moping on. Acxa sighs, she has a business meeting in thirty minutes but she can spare twenty. She pulls out a chair and looks at him. “What happened to you?” 

“Love.” He moaned with a dramatic flair, his long, white hair drooping sadly on the floor. Acxa raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, “What?” Lotor slumped forward. “Looove, Acxa. L-O-V-” Acxa waved a hand dismissively, “I know what love is Lotor, but who did you fall in love with. Don’t tell me you want me to schedule a date in an expensive restaurant to serenade a mortal. Again.” Lotor flopped forward so far, Acxa thought he was going to collapse onto the tile flooring. “‘Llura…” He lamented, then wailed like they broke up when they were never together. 

She decided to do a game of twenty questions.

“Alfor’s girl Allura?” A nod and a pathetic sniffle.

“The Goddess of Prophecy, Sacrifice, and Wisdom Allura?” Another nod and pitiful sob.

“The Allura you were raised with at the same mansion.” Bob of the head and a tragic stream of tears that ruined mascara applied with a delicate hand.

“The Allura you may have possibly rivalled when trying to make Altea your capital city before settling on Daazibal?” Lotor’s mascara was in an unrepairable state by now.

“The goddess whose future children are prophesied to destroy or save the world… that took a pledge of chastity.” Acxa really hoped that Ezor didn’t spend an hour on that eyeliner.

“The woman whose family possibly threatened to sentence you, me, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti after that stunt we pulled with the first murder.” It was really painful for Acxa to look at Lotor’s face now.

“Allura who may have threatened to disembowel and or slice off and confiscate your treasures if you got within a hundred miles of her besides meetings on Olympus.” At least Narti’s fabulous brow job wouldn’t be damaged.

“You know what… I’m not even going to bother with the other thirteen questions.” Acxa glanced at her watch, she had five minutes to get to that business meaning. “I gotta go. Don’t touch anything.” She got up

And with that, Acxa disappeared. Leaving a lovesick Lotor with ruined eyeliner and mascara in her wake.

 

When Acxa returned, she could sense Lotor in the dining room. When she walked into the dining room, Lotor was setting up some candles on her small, rectangular table. Her fancy set of plates, cups, and silverware on two separate sides. Somehow Lotor had installed a small fancy crystal chandelier on the roof above the table. Acxa didn’t question it.

She leaned against a wall and cleared her throat, Lotor whipped around so fast Acxa was surprised his hair (which was tied up into a ponytail) didn’t crack like a whip in the air. “I’m presuming that this isn’t for me.” She said dryly, Lotor gulped.

“Uh, well you see I-uh, I kinda umm… err y’kno-umm, kind of umm invited Allura for dinner.” He stumbled through the words. She gave him a wry grin, “I’m messing with you, I’m just going to leave you to your date.”

Acxa then teleported away, leaving a surprised Lotor in her wake. “Well, that went better than expected.” He muttered before getting back to work to prepare the perfect dinner date.

 

Veronica looked at Acxa in sympathy. “I’ve been exiled out of my own home for thirteen days.” Acxa shook her head and took a draining gulp of nectar. “Thirteen days, Veronica. I’ve been getting Six thousand seven hundred twenty-one emails every day. I’m not sure how much longer I can take it.” Veronica just sighed and offered Acxa her iced coffee. Obviously, the poor goddess needed it more than her.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, I'm rushing and I have to do dishes and I hate Grammarly, I have like twenty stories unpublished from last year.  
> fjdskafhkjlasfhs


End file.
